Sorrow
by Yuki Yoshikuni
Summary: Kau selalu bersembunyi dalam bayangmu, sembari memberikan kebahagian dengan mengabulkan pengharapan orang lain. Tanpa kau sadari, didalam hatimu kau sendiri, terlarut dalam kesepian. "Jangan pernah memendamnya sendirian, Watanuki. Kali ini, biar aku yang membebaskanmu dari sepi yang membelenggu." My first xxxHolic fic. Read and review.


_"Aku... Tetap disini. Hanya dengan cara inilah, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan Yuko."_

Sosok pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lirih. Kedua bola matanya memantulkan bayangan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hatinya merindu...

Ya... Kau tengah merindu pada sosok wanita yang telah mengubah hidupmu itu.

Yang kini... Telah tiada.

* * *

**Sorrow**

.

_**Disclaimer: **_

xxxHolic © Clamp

.  
_**Rate:**_

T

.  
_**Genre:**_

Angst, Romance

.  
_**Pairing:**_

Doumeki x Watanuki

.  
_**Warning:**_

_OOC_ (_maybe?_), gaje,_ typo(s)_, sho-ai, _Second POV_

_My first fanfic in fandom xxxHolic_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Happy reading~_

* * *

_'Gelap... Gelap sekali…'_

_'Dimana? Dimana aku?_ _'_

**"Watanuki..."**

Sebuah suara menggema di kegelapan itu. Kau menoleh kesana kemari, mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru, tapi kau hanya menemukan seekor kupu-kupu hitam yang bercahaya didekatmu.

**"Watanuki... Apa kau merasa berat?"**

Lagi... Suara itu menggema ditelingamu. Kau hanya bisa diam. Tapi, sepertinya suara itu tak asing di telingamu.

_'Yuko!'_

_'K-kaukah itu?_'

**"Maaf, Watanuki. Tugasku kini sudah selesai. Waktunya telah tiba... Dan kini, kau juga telah memilih."**

_'Ta-tapi, Yuko...__ '__'Kumohon kembalilah!'_

**"Tidak... Kau telah memilih, dan kau harus bisa bertahan meraih kebahagiaanmu... bersama dia. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa. Karena di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada hanyalah takdir..."**

Lalu kemudian sosok kupu-kupu itu menghilang bersamaan... Dan kau menangis... lagi.

**.**

"Nuki... Watanuki... Hoi, bangun! Watanuki..."

Suara itu tiba-tiba membangunkanmu yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan, kau kerjapkan kelopak matamu, dan terbelalak kaget melihat sosok pemuda yang menyebalkan disampingmu.

"Cih! Kau ini... Aku 'kan lagi tidur, kenapa kau bangunkan, hah?!" protesmu sambil memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kau mimpi bertemu Yuko, ya?" tanya Doumeki yang seolah bisa membaca pikiranmu.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?!"

"Kau menangis lagi tuh..." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan saputangan putih miliknya. Kau hanya menggengam saputangan itu dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Pasti berat untukmu... Kehilangan seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupmu. Kau selalu menyembunyikan penderitaan itu sendirian. Suatu saat, kau bisa terluka..."

Kau mendelik kesal. "Dasar cerewet, tukang ikut campur, huh!" kau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu dan meninggalkan Doumeki.

"Maaf... Mungkin ini egois, tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka, seperti dulu." ucap Doumeki perlahan.

Walau samar, sebenarnya perkataan Doumeki yang terhambur keluar, terdengar oleh kau dan sukses membuat kedua pipimu yang basah menjadi kemerahan.

"A... Ah! Pasti kalau aku terluka, paling-paling kau khawatir aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan lagi! Dasar bodoh!" kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senang dari hatimu.

"Watanuki... Tidak jujur, yah..." celetuk seekor(?) makhluk aneh bernama Mokona.

"Biarlah. Kalau bisa, aku harus selalu berada disamping orang bodoh itu..." ucap Doumeki. Mokona hanya tersenyum.

**.**

Sang dewi malam menumpahkan sinarnya di lautan hitam cakrawala yang tak berujung. Suara-suara merdu dari serangga musim panas, menjadi rangkaian simfoni indah yang menenangkan. Asap yang membumbung tinggi, menari bersama angin yang berhembus perlahan. Asap itu berasal dari sebatang pipa rokok panjang yang tergeletak diatas asbak bundar berhiaskan gambar kupu-kupu hitam yang berada di sampingmu. Teko berisi sake masih tersisa setengahnya. Kau menghisap pipa rokok itu dengan santai sembari menatap sang dewi malam yang terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"Oi... Watanuki. Ada tamu tuh!" ucap Doumeki dari ambang pintu.

"Eh? Larut malam seperti ini, siapa yang datang?"

"Entahlah, lihat saja sendiri." kau segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu.

Ya... Setelah Yuko tiada, kaulah yang memutuskan untuk tetap menunggunya kembali dan meneruskan toko ini. Mengabulkan permintaan setiap manusia dan yang bukan manusia.

Kau telah terikat oleh takdir menjadi pemilik toko unik ini.

"Selamat datang..." sahut Maru dan Moro kepada seorang wanita muda berambut coklat itu. Kondisi wanita itu sangatlah aneh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, peluh menghiasi dahinya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Kau menghampiri wanita itu dan menggengam tangannya.

"Nona... Kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

Saat matamu dan mata wanita itu bertemu, kau merasa ketakutan dan merinding.

Ada aura aneh yang terpancar dari sosok wanita misterius itu.

"Hei... Siapa dia?" tanya Doumeki pada Mokona yang ada di pundaknya.

"Doumeki bisa melihat dan merasakannya?"

"Aku hanya bisa merasakan aura yang aneh, apakah dia-

"He-hei! Tunggu!" tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu menarik tanganmu dan mengajakmu keluar toko.

"Ti-tidak! Hentikan... Aku tidak bisa keluar dari toko ini." ucapmu panik saat menyadari bahwa kau hampir menginjakkan kakimu keluar dari gerbang toko.

"Tolonglah! Tolonglah anakku... Di-dia hendak dimakan oleh makhluk aneh!"

Kau terkejut... Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menolongnya karena kau tak boleh keluar dari toko ini, apapun kondisinya.

"Bisa... Akan kukabulkan permohonanmu. Doumeki! Mokona! Kemarilah, cepat!"

"Apa... Ada apa?" tanya Doumeki.

"Kalian berdua, tolonglah anak wanita ini. Ada makhluk jahat yang hendak mencelakainya. Cepatlah kalian kesana!" perintahmu.

"Baiklah..."

"Jangan lupa... Mainkanlah permainan sambung kata, karena ini adalah malam bulan purnama." kau menasehati mereka lalu mereka berdua pun pergi bersama wanita itu.

"Aku melihat... Senyum aneh wanita itu."

"Dan aura aneh wanita itu." sahut Maru dan Moro yang mengintip dari ambang pintu.

**.**

"_Umeboshi!_" teriak Mokona.

"_Shiro_..." balas Doumeki.

"_Roku!_"

"_Kunai_..."

"_Ichigo!_"

Begitulah, mereka berdua terus berlari sembari membuat _kekkai_atau pelindung melalui permainan sambung kata untuk menghindar dari serangan makhluk aneh.

"KYAAAAA!" teriakan seorang anak kecil menggema seolah memecah keheningan. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang anak kecil yang tengah meronta karena dicekik oleh makhluk buruk rupa berwarna hitam dan bermata satu.

"Sial!" Doumeki berlari mendekat, tetapi anak kecil dan makhluk buruk rupa itu telah menghilang.

"Fufufu~ anak kecil yang polos..." wanita tadi tertawa menyeringai sembari mendekat pada pemuda berbaju putih itu.

"Doumeki! Awas!" teriak Mokona memperingati.

"Akh!" tapi terlambat, leher Doumeki dicekik oleh wanita itu. Lalu wanita aneh itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Doumeki.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah illusi. Kau tertipu, anak bodoh... Hi hi hi..." wanita itu menjilat telinga Doumeki.

"Le-lepas... Lepas-kan!"

Wanita itu perlahan berubah menjadi siluman yang menyeramkan. Kedua bola mata merahnya memacarkan nafsu membunuh yang besar.

Doumeki sudah tak kuat lagi, ia tak bisa bernafas. Saat itu, sebuah bola hitam mengenai tangan siluman itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya terbebas dan segera lari.

"Ga-gawat Doumeki! Siluman itu mengarah ke toko Watanuki!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan, wanita itu bukan manusia..."

**.**

"Jadi, wa-wanita tadi bukan manusia?! Sial... Kenapa aku tidak cepat menyadarinya?! Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" ucapmu panik. Kau terlambat menyadarinya, Watanuki.

"Tuan Watanuki, tidak sadar karena terburu-buru ingin menolong anak itu ya?" tanya Maru.

"Sebaiknya, tuan Watanuki...

_Deg_

Tiba-tiba kau merasakan ada aura yang mengerikan datang dari luar toko. Dan benar saja... Terlihat Doumeki dan Mokona, berada di batas pagar toko sambil berusaha mati-matian mencegah siluman itu masuk. Meskipun badan Doumeki penuh luka, ia tetap berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Kau berlari keluar dan membawa busur panahan dan berusaha menembak siluman itu dengan panah penghancur. Satu panah pun tertancap tepat di bagian tubuhnya, siluman wanita itu terlihat kesakitan, tetapi tiba-tiba tangan siluman itu memanjang dan melilit tubuhmu dengan erat.

"Ukh...! Si-sial, ke-kenapa masih hi-hidup?"

"Watanuki!" Doumeki dan Mokona terlihat panik. Siluman itu mencekik dan menyeretmu ke arahnya.

"Keadaan Watanuki sangat gawat! Bisa-bisa dia dimakan oleh siluman itu!" ucap Mokona. Tanpa bicara, Doumeki berlari masuk dan hendak menghampirimu, tetapi siluman itu melempar Doumeki dan ia terbentur tiang kayu dengan keras.

"Do-doumeki... Hentikan! Ka-kalau... Akh. Ka-kalau kau nekat, kau bi-bisa celaka! Cu-cukup men-jauh...lah!"

"Tuan Doumeki! Jangan nekat!"

"Tuan Doumeki bisa terluka!" cegah Maru dan Moro.

Dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia bangkit kembali dan menatap sebuah panah di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik bertindak seperti ini daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Doumeki mengambil panah tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada siluman itu.

"Kan aku sudah berjanji. Tidak akan membuatmu terluka... Janji itu harus kutepati." ujar Doumeki setengah tersenyum sambil memandang wajahmu yang penuh luka.

"Huh! Doumeki... Kau me-menyebalkan!"

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Doumeki mengarahkan busur ke siluman itu dan melesatkan sebuah panah yang terasah oleh 'keyakinan'. Siluman itu pun berubah menjadi gumpalan besar dan dalam sekejap Mokona menghisapnya tanpa sisa.

"_Owari_..." sahut Doumeki pelan. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahmu dan menggendong tubuhmu yang tergeletak lemah.

Rintikan hujan mulai turun membasahi sekujur tubuhmu, dingin yang terasa menusuk bersamaan dengan luka yang terukir di tubuhmu. Sesaat kau tersenyum kecil sembari menatap rintikan hujan itu.

* * *

"Akhirnya... Kau selamat."

Kau lagi-lagi terkejut oleh suara misterius itu. Tapi, kali ini bukan suara Yuko.

"Pak Haruka?" kakek Domeki yang sering kau jumpai di dalam mimpi, kali ini ia juga hadir di mimpimu.

"Hm... Watanuki, syukurlah kau selamat. Berkat Shizuka ya?"

"A-anak... Anak bodoh itu nekat! Sok belagu dan sok pahlawan! Tapi..."

"Haha... Watanuki tidak berubah. Hm, walau begitu, kau tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Ungkapkanlah..." Pak Haruka tersenyum lalu menghilang.

.  
"Pak Haruka!"

"Hoi... Bangun-bangun langsung memanggil nama kakekku. Ada apa?" tanya Doumeki yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurmu.

"A-apa sih?! Aku bertemu kakekmu dalam mimpi tau!"

"Hoo... Kata Mokona, Maru dan Moro, siluman itu bisa masuk ke wilayah toko karena pagar pembatas itu lemah. Tapi, besok mereka akan memperkuat _kekkai_-nya..."

"Oh... Begitu."

Kau hanya menatap Doumeki sembari membisu. Memperhatikan perban yang membalut luka Doumeki hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

_'Dia begini, karena melindungimu.'__  
_  
Suara itu menyadarkanmu dalam diam.

"A-anu... Doumeki..."

"Apa?"

"Aku... I-ingin katakan te-" begitu sulit diucapkan, mulutmu saat ini berkontradiksi dengan hatimu.

"A-aku... TERIMA KASIH!" teriakmu yang malu setengah mati. Doumeki hanya menatapmu dengan setengah tersenyum melihatmu.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

Kau menunduk karena tak ingin semburat kemerahan di pipimu itu terlihat.

"K-kau... Kau... BODOH TAHU!"

"Hah?"

"Kau bodoh! Nekat! Sembarangan! Serampangan! Gegabah! Kalau kau mati gara-gara siluman itu gimana, hah?! Mau membuatku merasa bersalah ya?!"

"Kau yang bodoh... Selalu membiarkan dirimu terlibat dalam bahaya dan akhirnya terluka." Jawabnya tenang dan datar.

"Kenapa... Kenapa tak membiarkan aku? Kenapa harus menolongku?"

"Kau pikir, dengan sendirian kau bisa mengatasinya? Jangan bertindak dan berpikir bodoh. Aku... Hanya melakukannya agar kau tidak hilang..."

Kau terkejut, mendengar rangkaian kata yang terhambur dari mulutnya...

Doumeki yang selama ini berkorban untukmu.

Yang selama ini disampingmu.

Yang selama ini melindungimu.

Karena...

"Kalau aku hilang atau mati... Tak apa 'kan?"

Doumeki mendelik kesal.

"Dasar Doumeki si bodoh! Serampangan! Be-

Belum selesai kau merangkai kata ejekan untuknya, Doumeki langsung memelukmu erat.

Kau hanya bisa membisu dan malu setengah mati.

"Karena kau berharga... Untukku. Makannya aku setengah mati melindungimu. Ini bukan lelucon, tapi ini kata hatiku yang sebenarnya..."

Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir bening mengalir membasahi kedua pipimu.

Baru kali ini, kau merasa benar-benar berharga bagi seseorang, padahal kau berpikir bahwa dirimu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa bahkan merasa diri 'kotor'.

Sadarilah, Watanuki. Kau disini, karena kau berharga baginya.

"Te-terima kasih... Benar-benar terima kasih, Doumeki. Aku senang..."

Karena kau, ia ada untukmu.

"Tapi... Kau… Kau jangan menghilang! A-agar... Agar bisa makan masakanku lagi. Minum sake sebanyak mungkin dan..."

"Iya... Aku tidak akan menghilang, kok."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Ya... Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan karena Doumeki banyak berkorban untuk Watanuki. Tetapi ini adalah sebuah takdir bahwa Watanuki maupun Doumeki dipersatukan karena rasa saling menyayangi...

'Watanuki... Akhirnya kau bisa mengatakannya. Syukurlah...'

Sebuah kejujuran, ketulusan dan pengorbanan, telah membawamu kepada kebahagiaan sejati, Watanuki.

* * *

_Kupu-kupu itu merentangkan kedua sayap indahnya._

_Bersiap 'tuk terbang tinggi membawa harapan._

_Menjelajah bersama angin._

_Menghalau hitam dengan kekuatannya._

_Walau tahu 'kan terluka._

_Walau dalam derita karena pilu._

_Ia tahu, bahwa ia tak terbang sendiri._

_Untuk itu, ia terus berjuang,_

_berjuang mencapai kebahagiaan tanpa ragu demi yang dicintainya._

_**::Owari::**_

_**::Fin::**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Minna! _Gomen ne_, kalau banyak _typo _bertebaran disana-sini, maklum author baru nulis lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Dan juga maafkan author kalau banyak penggunakan kata-kata atau kalimat yang aneh dan berantakan meskipun sudah di-edit sedemikian rupa. =w=

Sebenernya udah lama author pengen banget nulis fic tentang DouxWata, karena mereka tuh pasangan yang... MANIS dan KEREN! /plak

Dan lagi banyak hints di komik aslinya yang menunjukkan keserasian Doumeki dan Watanuki. XD

Okeh, kirimkan keluh kesahmu alias review! Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya, minna! :DD

_**Sign,**_

Yuki a.k.a Nami


End file.
